All In Good Fun
by DarkMeditation
Summary: Raven's been overcome by her Father's evil. She's lost all inhibitions and Joker's come seeking her help in getting rid of one of his more potent problems. Rated M for incredibly graphic violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Written between myself (Darkmeditation on tumblr) and my Joker rp partner (thejokenobodygets on tumblr) Things get very graphic in later chapters, so if you're of weak stomach, this may not be the story for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. If I did, I wouldn't be on the internet.

* * *

><p>The light click of her boots resonated through the alleyway, a wild cheshire grin plastered on her face. Raven had just made such a beautiful mess of things~<p>

'Those poor thugs,' she thought to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. 'Never stood a chance.' They had it coming though. It was better for them to learn their place now, than to deal with her when she was really riled up. Removing her hand from her head, Raven's lips twitched ever so slightly.

She didn't even mind that her bangs were slicked back now, the red of the blood barely discernible from her deep purple locks in the fading light.

There she stood, just listening. "Well it's about time," she said, seemingly to nobody. Not the case though. Raven whirled on her heels to face the man that had walked up behind her.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

"So it did happen again." Jack said, smirking as he came up to her. Actually, he'd been cautiously watching from around the corner as she tore apart some small time thugs. Hmm, such boring work for such a powerful being..

Jack stopped right in front of her, fingers looped in his pants' belt loops, the tails of his long coat slightly billowing in the cold wind.

"I knew I had to come to you, and you knew as well. Raven…" He spoke her name with such resonance, "..remember our little exploration in my bathroom? Remember what I said about the make up?"

The Joker's ruby lips kept curling up more and more.

"Jack," she said, her lips closing into a smaller smirk. "Those thugs were nothing of what I can do." she answered his unspoken statement with a tone of smugness.

With a nod she acknowledged his questions. This was certainly going to be a fun night. Knowing full well what he wanted from her, she flashed those glowing red eyes up to meet his.

"How could I forget?"

Now Raven was genuinely interested. Even this side of her knew that Jack was on her side. No need to dispose of someone who had such use to her in her current situation.

Wanting to know more, she stepped closer to him and nodded. "Spare no detail."

"This is very personal, and you know it. Dr. Hugo Strange.. he's… he's gotten away just when I thought I HAD HIM." His voice grew to a deep growl. This was clearly a big issue. Jack looked ready to spring demon eyes and tear up the city too. He sure wished he could do that. It would certainly give him some stress relief.

But the only person he really wanted dead right now was Strange.

The man who dared to manipulate and brainwash his mind.

"I need him dead, Raven.. He doesn't deserve to be alive right now.. after what he did to me." The memories of his stay in Arkham, blind and brainwashed, hypnotized, his memories taken from him.. It ALL came flooding back to the front of his mind.

Where Raven could read it all.

And read it all she did. Every last thing. Every pain, every tear… It made the demoness' blood boil.

She might be spawn of hell itself, but she still knew where some loyalties lay.

That bond she had with Joker wouldn't be broken so easily… Especially when it had the potential to lead to such fun as what he wanted her to do to Strange. She would have at this man, this so-called doctor who convinced Jack he was a monster…

No.

She'd show Dr. Hugo Strange exactly what a real monster was capable of.

"I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, Jack was leading Raven back to Gotham City without a second thought. Not even to how everyone elses reaction in the city would be. Screw em' all. If anyone dared to keep him and his new partner in crime from this needed victory, they would not live to see another day.

Jack brought her to the house on Mesmer Street. It was a very public area, and there was already caution tape around the place from Joker and his men breaking in last time, but tch, like that would stop them.

As soon as they were inside, the clown looked around again, highly irritated and disgusted that it looked exactly how it had when he'd left it. Boring, worthless, and NO DR. STRANGE!

But that was why he'd brought the darling, powerful, destructive empath here.

"It's all you, dear." He told her with a toothy grin, and waited to see what she'd come up with.

No fear. Get in, get a trace, get to Strange. That's the plan. She smirked. Maybe have a little bit of fun with the methods, but she'd be pretty straightforward nonetheless.

Hmmm

Perhaps not…

Raven shook her head, thinking as they walked. No. She'd need to do this with a bit of flair. She was, after all, working with the one and only Clown Prince of Crime. Simple tricks wouldn't work well to impress someone with that much rage and passion towards this mission.

She was Trigon's daughter, dammit. She'd get the damn job done, and make it look good.

Stepping into the house, she took a deep breath, allowing her eyes to close. She walked with purpose about the place, simply getting a feel for the man's living conditions. She stopped at a long table in one hallway, looking down at a picture.

Perfect.

Just what she needed. A face.

Picking up the picture, Raven made her way back to the living room, where Jack was patiently waiting for her to begin. It was a process that she'd used before, locating members of her team. And it would be easy for her now, since she could tap into Jack's relationship with the man and run her scan based on that.

She sat in the middle of the living room, cross-legged, hovering a foot or two off of the floor. It took quite some time, but she finally felt something. A little flicker, far off in the distance. There was fear there.

He knew he was being hunted.

He thought he was safe. Raven smirked.

He was wrong.

"Jack I've got him." she said with enthusiasm, hopping to her feet, she shot the other a sly grin. "What's the plan, boss?"

Jack's heart was pounding just at her words. He was so ready to finally see Dr. Strange's face again when they caught him. That bastard would never see the clown coming for him with a demoness on his side!

Jack cackled in triumph at the image and then sobered enough to speak. "The plan is to go right to him, right. Now! Wherever he is. Whatever he's doing, it doesn't matter. Even if he has an army of guards or something to protect him, we will get him. I know we will.. won't we? Can you teleport us to wherever he is or should I follow you there in my van? Whatever way is easier in this situation, Raven?"

He really liked leaving most of this up to her, letting her lead. She seemed to love it, too. He really liked that.. about a woman who was protective and fierce, dangerous and a great leader. And Raven, whether demon or not, was very much all these things.

Right now? The demoness chuckled and nodded. Walking right to him, she grabbed ahold of his arm with some force and took a deep breath. "Hold on, Jack. The ride might get a little rough." Gripping his arm tight, she willed that dark force up around them, shadows swirling and dancing at their mistress' bidding.

This wasn't like her usual teleports. Oh no. This was much more aggressive. Jack could feel the force and pressure ripping at his very existence. Instead of the normal chill of her powers, this was much much hotter. Like hellfire itself.

It wasn't long before they appeared in a wide field; off in the distance near a small shack-like house, dark vans littered the horizon. "He's well protected." Raven stated, brushing off her shoulders. "Nine guards in all, each of them armed." She began walking towards the establishment, looking around her as she went.

"No fence, no cameras." she paused, listening for something. "Three dogs." The demoness turned to look back at the man. "Ideas?"

It wasn't like Jack was used to being teleported, but that had indeed been quite an experience. Even minutes after as he listened to her list off the obstacles ahead, he still felt his body getting over the feeling, his heart racing even more and his skin sweating. All he knew was that he liked it.

He hid in the darkest places as he followed Raven and moved along, getting out his glock in one hand and his knife in the other, twirling it a little.. He started to grin again. This reminded him of his days of taking out mobsters and rookies in all the sneaky ways he knew. One time had even involved a similar scene, a shack in the middle of no where, men dealing drugs and dough. And younger Jack comin' to get em', because he wanted to rise in the ranks. And they had been in his way.

Thankfully, this was way past that, and he no longer had need for "ranks" of any sort.

"The dogs just should be put to sleep as quick as possible," He stated that first of all, and he really meant literally knocking them out. Not killing them. And then he stared at the vans… and grinned. "I wonder if these men believe in the great beyond. I wonder if Strange does.." A dark idea was forming in his head. To spook em' first. And then kill the worthless guards… unless the died from being scared to death.

"Perhaps Strange and his men would like to hear from his poor wife.." Jack giggled, and then something else was brewing too, "Oh, oh oh, and all those patients that he probably tortured and brainwashed to death.." Jack growled…his mind was spinning with these wicked ideas, that he knew Raven could help come true.

"I'll leave the dogs to you." She knew that if she even touched them…well… There'd be nothing left for Jack to be angry over. Who knows…maybe she could turn them on their masters first.

Her grin widened as she listened to his ideas. "I can make them really feel like they're in hell if you'd like. Worm my way into their minds, dig and scrape at their darkest fears. Those things they've repressed? Mistakes, past pains~" Her hands writhed, knuckles cracking as she spoke. "And then comes the real fun~" Licking at her lips, she was itching to carve the man up from the inside out. "Ohohohoho~" it was a low throaty chuckle, malice dripping in her tone.

She continued on her path, not really caring if they saw her. So long as they didn't see Jack until it was time, all would work as planned. A sound off to the left. She turned her head, sneering. "Two of the dogs coming up on the left, Jack."

Raven saw him nod out of the corner of her eye and she just smirked in return. Her gaze fell on the house, closer to her now.

Through the window she saw three guards at a table, dinner. How quaint. Two more standing on either side of the door… Standard. That's five… One was with the dogs, that's for sure. Six now.

Three left.

At least two would be with Strange. That just left one more…

Raven stiffened up, trying to get a mental scape of the place. She grinned. "One guard's seen me already." she didn't mean to speak that last bit out loud, but she was a bit smug about it.

Jack was amazed by her quick scoping, but he had no time to admire and gawk in awe. He had pooches to handle while he stayed back in the shadows. They must be trained.. well, adequately. But he was a pro at dogs. He heard them stepping lightly and sniffing around, obviously having caught a whiff of either him or Raven. Or both.

But that's all they're getting. He thought, as he shuffled around his big pocket, and took out two cloth like handkerchiefs, and a tiny bottle. He quickly dipped the cloths into the tiny bottle, and just as fast put it away.

When the dogs were nearer, he made a soft noise to draw them closer, and as they came up to his shrouded form, his hands snapped out with the cloths, putting them over their noses and mouths and holding their muzzles tight with each hand.

The dogs squirmed and growled a bit, but soon, they were losing strength and plopping down, unconscious.

Jack quickly put the handkerchiefs back away in his pocket, and moved the sleeping pooches further into the shadows and just out of the way.

That was all done in merely a few minutes. Jack went back to moving, eyes very sharp now for that last dog and the guard with it.

They'd be alerted soon. Damn. That dog might not survive.. because Raven would have to take that guard out, and the dog would go nuts. He didn't like it at all for some reason.. but he knew there was no choice. "You can take out that last dog with the guard. They're too close together." He simply whispered. He just decided to focus on what would come after..

His mind tossing and turning with his own dark ideas of paying Strange back.

"Soft spot for animals, eh Jack?" She stood with her back to him, having heard his whisper. Her eyes scanned the scene before falling on the fast approaching form of the final dog and his master. There was an easy way to not harm the animal…

But…

'Why care?' she thought. 'It's a useless animal, just kill it and get on with your life.' She shook her head, giving one quick glance back at her partner. 'But he's an ally for the moment. Best to remain on somewhat clear ground. The happier he is, the better he listens to commands.'

With a slight twinge of self loathing, she resigned herself to not harming the godforsaken dog. "You'd better fucking appreciate this one…"

Swiftly, she sunk into her shadows and ported behind the guard, a glowing hand poised at the base of his skull. He could feel the energy flowing from her fingertips, the heat from her hand practically scorching his flesh. Before opening his mouth to call for reinforcements, he felt his entire body stiffen as Raven took control of him. "Say nothing," she hissed out as she clapped her other hand over his mouth. She flicked her eyes down.

But the dog…

That damned dog growled and turned on the girl, who in turn caught its gaze. Eyes pulsing in a soft glow, she bore down on the pore creature's mind. He knew what the better choice was now.

He whimpered as if he'd just been kicked, lowering his head and laying down on the ground. Raven was able to turn her attention back to the guard.

"Now~" She whispered into his ear. "Let's just work into that tiny little mind of yours, shall we?"

All Jack could make out from the distance was the faint sound of a muffled scream. Anguish dripping in every note.

Jack felt relief when she decided not to kill the dog. After all, when all this was over, perhaps he could take them..

He stopped maneuvering about more when he heard the muffled anguished cry of that first guard. Oh, how it made him smile. It was music. Pure music. And there was certainly more to come.

Now with all the dogs taken care of, and only the guards left next, Jack dared to move closer. Just a bit closer to the scene every few minutes as Raven went on..

He got close enough that he saw the first guard she'd taken down, along with the dog near by, obediently just sitting there. It looked up at Jack, ears twitching, but not moving to do anything to him. And Jack just couldn't help reaching over to give it a quick petting, before he focused once more on Raven's trail up to the next guards.


	3. Chapter 3

The light of the house was spilling out on the field by the time Jack caught up with the demoness, the door wide open.

On either side of the aforementioned door were the withered corpses of two more guards. Not withered as in decayed, more like decrepit, old, sickly. As if any and all nutrition had been sucked from them. The little demoness had quite some fun with them. Drawing out their very life forces; their souls, now sent to Trigon. She'd enjoyed the feed, watching them squirm under her grasp at first was rather entertaining. Silenced by her magic, they could do nothing but mime the screams they so desperately wanted the others to hear.

Not a soul would hear from the poor bastards again.

'Three down, one fled, five to go~' she thought to herself as she slowly made her way towards the kitchen where three more awaited her. With each soft step, the lights behind her flickered just slightly, her darkened shadows pouring from her and flicking to grasp any life form that might come at her.

Needless to say, the three dining guards were rather shocked at the sudden bursting open of the door to their makeshift dining room. The last they saw was the sly grin on Raven's face as her eyes glowed that deep red. The lights went out, and they were drawn into the darkness.

That abyss between the waking world and the subconscious.

"Hello, gentlemen." she said, standing before the three of them in a pitch black room, a spotlight from nowhere seeming to shine down on each of them. They were silenced, just like the others. Each one tried his best to step forward to confront the witch, but they found they could not move beyond that little circle of light at their feet. "It would seem that you three are standing between myself and something I desire." She pointed at each of them rather nonchalantly, seeming to be bored with their attempted struggles.

"What makes it right that you protect this man from my associate?" she was, of course, referencing Joker. "You're protecting a monster, a true villain." Now while she was in her demonic form, she would still hold true to a sense of kinship with her accomplices and companions that also shared the demon's dark view of the world.

"Do you believe in the afterlife, boys?" she watched them carefully. One shook in fear, one tugged nervously at his collar, and the last one simply stood tall. She strutted up to the one who did nothing and flashed that wide cheshire grin at him. "Then I suppose you'll doubt the existence of this?"

She clasped both hands to either side of his head and filled his mind with images of Trigon's hell. Burning, screaming people, malnourished and devoid of all happiness. Each looking more sickly and depraved than the last. She took this one step farther, willing him to envision himself in their very position. Raven smirked as she watched his face contort in fear.

But to anyone looking in the room, it would just appear to be three men convulsing as if suffering from a bizarre stroke. Frothing at the mouths, their outer world body's lay twitching and convulsing. She sure hoped Jack would come watch. It was such a good show.

The light of the house was spilling out on the field by the time Jack caught up with the demoness, the door wide open.

On either side of the aforementioned door were the withered corpses of two more guards. Not withered as in decayed, more like decrepit, old, sickly. As if any and all nutrition had been sucked from them. The little demoness had quite some fun with them. Drawing out their very life forces; their souls, now sent to Trigon. She'd enjoyed the feed, watching them squirm under her grasp at first was rather entertaining. Silenced by her magic, they could do nothing but mime the screams they so desperately wanted the others to hear.

Not a soul would hear from the poor bastards again.

'Three down, one fled, five to go~' she thought to herself as she slowly made her way towards the kitchen where three more awaited her. With each soft step, the lights behind her flickered just slightly, her darkened shadows pouring from her and flicking to grasp any life form that might come at her.

Needless to say, the three dining guards were rather shocked at the sudden bursting open of the door to their makeshift dining room. The last they saw was the sly grin on Raven's face as her eyes glowed that deep red. The lights went out, and they were drawn into the darkness.

That abyss between the waking world and the subconscious.

"Hello, gentlemen." she said, standing before the three of them in a pitch black room, a spotlight from nowhere seeming to shine down on each of them. They were silenced, just like the others. Each one tried his best to step forward to confront the witch, but they found they could not move beyond that little circle of light at their feet. "It would seem that you three are standing between myself and something I desire." She pointed at each of them rather nonchalantly, seeming to be bored with their attempted struggles.

"What makes it right that you protect this man from my associate?" she was, of course, referencing Joker. "You're protecting a monster, a true villain." Now while she was in her demonic form, she would still hold true to a sense of kinship with her accomplices and companions that also shared the demon's dark view of the world.

"Do you believe in the afterlife, boys?" she watched them carefully. One shook in fear, one tugged nervously at his collar, and the last one simply stood tall. She strutted up to the one who did nothing and flashed that wide cheshire grin at him. "Then I suppose you'll doubt the existence of this?"

She clasped both hands to either side of his head and filled his mind with images of Trigon's hell. Burning, screaming people, malnourished and devoid of all happiness. Each looking more sickly and depraved than the last. She took this one step farther, willing him to envision himself in their very position. Raven smirked as she watched his face contort in fear.

But to anyone looking in the room, it would just appear to be three men convulsing as if suffering from a bizarre stroke. Frothing at the mouths, their outer world body's lay twitching and convulsing. She sure hoped Jack would come watch. It was such a good show.

With a rather smug look on her face, the girl held her head high. She tried not to let show just how much pleasure she wrought from seeing her 'audience' so enthralled. Finally turning from her three so very compliant volunteers, she grinned at Jack, hungry for more.

She heard those voices so much cleared than he did, their frantic thoughts betraying them as they tried to assure their boss that all would be just fine.

Oh how very wrong they were.

Raven took a few quick steps towards jack and looked up at him. "What say you we step up the game a bit." Those eyes, locked onto his, were so determined. She would put on the greatest show of her life.

Jack was already so enthralled. He hadn't had this much fun in he didn't know how long.. and oh he hadn't even done anything himself yet!

But that. Wasn't. The. Point.

The point was that he could hear Dr. Strange's voice louder as they went closer, and Jack just could not stop hearing in his mind that deep Russian voice getting strangled and choked by sobs and pleading and screams of agony. And not just for a few minutes. Oh no, no, no, no, NO!

Dr. Hugo Strange was going to be making a lot of noises for a long time. Possibly all night.

Licking his lips rapidly, his heart picking up with the excitement of bloody justified revenge, Jack nodded violently in response to Raven.

"Yess, I think this liittle game is just getting to the best. Parts. Nooow.~" His voice purred out as he twirled his way too clean blade in his gloved hand. Not to mention that voice of his had lilted now, becoming more and more… Jokery. It seemed to do it very naturally at these times.

He did a swift foot turn and almost skipped over to the wooden kitchen table the men that were now dead on the floor had been eating on.

In one violent swoop he cleared the table; just pushing plates and silverware and a glass or two out of the way with his long purple sleeved arm. And after that, he came back to Raven's side in the same twisted prancing-like way and clapped his hands and giggled.

He was acting almost like a big demented version of a young boy…

"On with the show~!" He cried triumphantly in his high voice.

"It would seem our next volunteers are preparing their grand entrance, /Joker/." Raven switched to his more…ah…professional title, now that they were so close to their target. She listened close to the voices in the other room as Joker pranced over to the table. Setting the stage, as it were.

At the sound of the tableware clattering to the ground, the other voices seemed to stop. Footsteps could be heard, frantically trying to muster up the courage to face the duo.

"Shall we give them a proper introduction?" She flashed a devilish grin at the other before stepping to the far side of the table. With each of them now on opposite sides of the table, they both stared at the door to the next room.

The demoness loved how enthusiastic Jack was getting with this. She couldn't help but appreciate such a passion and zeal for this level of destruction that was so close on the horizon.

There was a click, the door slowly opening.

And she just waited, to see what he would do.


	4. Chapter 4

The men finally were peeking out, and Joker smiled a big, toothy, welcoming grin at them.

"Hello, boys! So glad you could finally make it to the party. Your buddies out here were having a grand ol' time, you know, but ah.." He snickered. "I think they're all partied out!" And he slightly kicked a leg of one of the dead men near by, making it slightly go up, and then flop down.

And even that simple little motion made the two remaining guards freeze up. You could hear them shaking, because the guns they held were making noises as they shook…

Dr. Hugo Strange's voice suddenly came from inside, calling out, "Whatever are you two waiting for? Shoot them, shoot them!"

Joker lifted his eyebrows.. and then grinned and tilted his head down a little, "Also, I believe you both have a special party guest in there too.." Joker's voice dropped again to that deep growl.

He looked over at Raven and made a fake pout. "I think he's shy.. Maybe.." He gasped as if just thinking of something, and grinned and nodded at her, "MAYBE… he needs a liiittle bit of encouragement to come out!"

She watched them closely, chuckling at every word coming out of Joker's mouth. The two men didn't know it, but as they stood there trembling, Raven slipped a shadowed presence across the floor and up their legs.

The surprised looks on their faces when the both of them came crashing down were priceless.. What really made it, though were the wailing cries for mercy as they were slowly drug across the floor. The closer they got to the girl, the more her cloak flared, a dark aura seeping from under her, lapping at the new life forms there. The last bit of light they saw before they were completely consumed by the darkness was the glow of Raven's eyes baring down on their very souls.

A few moments later, Raven stepped forward, letting the two thugs beneath her cloak fall to the ground in lifeless heaps. Using her powers, she casually tossed the five bodies into one corner of the room, various bones making such a lovely crunching noise as they went.

"Why Joker," she said, grin widening. "I do believe you're right. The guest of honor must have his proper seat /at the table/." Raven began a slow approach. Her eyes locked on the man in the other room. She would get him out of there one way or another.

A hand flew up, fingers curling as she drew him closer, a dark aura washing over him. With some force, the man was flung to the table, pinned by the demon's magic.

"How shall we begin, dear friend?~"

Hugo Strange was struggling wildly. He was a big man, too. And yet all his strength was still not enough to break free from the powerful demoness' magical clutches. So he started shouting angrily in Russian.

"Oh my my myyy, Doc… I've never seen you like this before.." Joker started, his voice going soft as if in awe. "So.. unhinged and with no control what so ever…" He shrugged a little. ".. Not like that's a bad thing. Oh no. Just look at me, hmm? I'm such a loose cannon, aren't I? After all.. that's why everyone wants me locked away so BAD, isn't it? Because who knows what I'll do…"

He trailed off, sighing and rolling his eyes… before he jumped up onto the table and onto Hugo Strange's body, and leaned in, to be RIGHT in his FACE.

"You tried to control. Me." He hissed. "You tried to make me a mindless. Little. Drone…"

Joker snarled and tore at Strange's outfit, tore RIGHT at it with his knife and his bare hands.

"NOBODY. EVER. EVER. EVER. WILL. CONTROL. ME!"

Soon, Hugo Strange was buck naked on the table, and shreds of his clothes tossed about. He was shaking and no longer cursing. He was paling and whimpering.

And Joker was grinning again and slowly getting off the naked man and the table and looking at Raven.. his eyes had gone a bit blacker.. he seemed to be just starting to really rile up now. And that had only been a preview.

"But I'm not the only one you tried to turn into a mindless puppet either.. oh no.." Joker spoke, voice a little breathy. "Oh, over the years.. you've collected quite a few.. oh SO MANY! I'll bet you loved tearing their minds apart.. just. Like. With. Me. RIGHT? …So perhaps.. you should have a way of never forgetting them.. Hmm…"

Jack leaned his elbows on the table, and lightly tapped his fingers on Strange's bare chest as if he weren't even a human being anymore but a part of the table.

"Whattaya think, dearest Raven~? How should we help him..?"

Raven watched on in awe as the man tore at Strange's clothes. The way he was speaking, such madness, and yet so refined in his methods, she was adoring every minute of it. Seeing the shock and terror mingle on Strange's face, she let out a low, throaty chuckle, strutting over to the scene with a bit of a swing in her step.

Now she was all excited.

"So this is Dr. Hugo Strange." she said, her grin widening into a malicious cheshire smile. With narrowed eyes and a deep voice, she leaned in and whispered to him. "I've heard so much about you, /doctor/. I've also /seen/. Seen so very much of what you've done to my friend here." as she spoke, one hand came to rest on his forehead, sharpened nails drumming lightly on the balding man's scalp. Having seen everything in Joker's memory, she had just as much anger directed toward this man as he did. Raven glanced up at Joker.

"Let's help him remember all those names. Each and every little person he's ever had the misfortune to wrong. Will be forever etched into much more than just his memory."

Gently sliding her hand over her friend's she let her finger's rest on the knife. "May I, Jack~" she asked in a gravely voice. It sounded more along the lines of how a person would ask permission from a lover, which was shocking in itself. But in a situation like this? things were just as intimate, if not moreso.

After all, what could be more bond-forming than good old fashioned torture with loved ones?

Now having pulled the knife from Joker's grip, raven leaned over Strange once more. The blade shone in the pale light from the fireplace, the glow of Raven's eyes reflected in it as well.

"Tell me, Doctor." she took a small breath. "Now I only say that as a formality, you see…" Raven leaned in real close, running the blade along the Russian man's cheek. "I can read your every move." She pressed the tip of the blade against his cheek ever so slightly, barely enough to break the skin. "Getting back to my request, I would like you to think. Think long and hard of ever person you've ever wronged in your life."

"Perhaps it would be best if we started at the beginning." She pressed just a little deeper before picking it up and running the edge of the blade up the man's arm. Not enough to scratch, but enough to make her point clear.

"Who was your first victim, Dr. Strange?"


	5. Chapter 5

Joker had never ever let someone just.. take his knife from his hands.

…But dear Raven was an exception, it seemed, for his fingers loosened and his lips curled in a more sweet way to Raven. Sweet but wicked. As she pulled the blade from his loose grasp and went back to Strange.

And they were both on the same page too.. He knew what she wanted to do. He wanted it too. And oh it would be the perfect start.

Strange was blinking rapidly up at the ceiling, his skin quickly growing a light sheen of sweat.

When he spoke, both Joker and Raven could hear the light stutter in his accented voice.

"I do not.. q-quite remember a name that early i-in my career.." He swallowed afterward.

Joker sighed and smacked his lips lightly. "I believe the name you're looking for is ah.. Kerstin. Kerstin Marree." He nodded at Raven, eyebrows up as if he were really interested in this girl's story. "According to her file—"

"WHEN DID YOU READ—" Jack covered the man's mouth with his hand.

"Shhh shh shh! Don't interrupt, how rude. According to her file, Kerstin Marree was an alcoholic. A young teen alcoholic in the 60's… You know, all that peace and love hippie stuff.. Anyway, her family thought such a young girl having such issues must need mental help! So uh, they thought, why not try this groovy trippy hypnotism stuff~? Aaaand you certainly helped her overcome that alcoholism thing, oh yes indeed.. by making her think she was madly in love with you instead. And lying to her parents, saying she was going to have to be a terminal patient. Oh then it was quite easy to have her all to yourself.. as your personal little slut, am I right?"

Joker leaned over a little to hover his face above Strange's..

"And whatever happened to her after that? She started getting upset and emotional when you wouldn't return her feelings of love… She got annoying after that. So, you simply smuggled some poison in her food, and that was the end of little Kerstin, your first real patient.. And believe me, I know lots more, Hugo. Lots more… I won't get into stories like this again, but I just wanted to prove that you really don't have a choice. Not. At. ALL…"

He slowly looked back up at the demoness, and licked his lips and nodded.

"Go ahead Raven, darling~" He purred and straightened up and away from the sweating man's face again.

The blade glided over the slicked skin of the writhing man beneath them. Raven leaned up against him, an arm propping her head up as she watched his face twist in horror when he realized just how much the two of them knew.

Joker's voice was like sweet music to her ears, his narration absolutely thrilling. Only made all the more enjoyable by the fear-filled gaze Strange was staring ahead with. He seemed to be focusing so intently on the ceiling, blinking and shaking his head as if he would simply wake up from a bad dream.

"No such luck, dear Doctor," Raven hissed out into the man's ear, slowly dragging the blade from his forearm. She kept it poised on his skin as she moved to his left side, slowly sliding the tip to rest just over his heart. "This is /all too real/."

Raven pressed the blade jut a touch harder, reveling in the beauteous yelp of pain the good Doctor emitted. The sound alone made the demoness coo in delight, full knowing just what was in store as they only got more and more…adventurous… with their methods.

"Here, I wager?" she asked her partner as she pressed the tip just a bit harder against the left pectoral, flicking her gaze up to meet his and licking her lips excitedly. "She'll finally be right where she always felt she belonged~"

Joker's slight squirm of delight was all the confirmation she needed. The demon snapped her gaze back to Strange's and chuckled. "My dear companion would do this one, but…" as she spoke, she drug the blade down about one and a quarter inches, leaving a nice red line, the beginnings of a "K". Each slice just a bit deeper until the name "KERSTIN" was carved out in all capital letters across the man's pectoral. Not lethal, but it sure as hell was painful. "I have much nicer handwriting, and we need you to /remember/ this name~"

Strange chewed his lip, trying to rob the two of the noises that he knew pleased them both so much. Raven didn't like that one bit. Jerkily removing the blade's tip, she snarled and clawed at Strange's face, holding his chin tight.

"Don't hold those lovely little sounds back on /our/ account, good Doctor." She smirked. "It's not like anyone's around to hear you~"

She felt Jack's eyes lock on the scene, feeling a small swell of pride as she brought the blade to Strange's skin once more. She raked her nails down the man's chest as she moved lower still, the blade tip now pressed delicately against his thigh.

"I can do much much worse, if you'd like." she growled out, the blade twitching in the direction of the man's (rather unimpressive) groin.

Strange seemed to freeze up once more, whimpering in fear. Raven took much joy in that, she did. She twisted the knife, working it deeper into his skin. "Shall we go with little twelve year old Adam's name next?" A devilish grin plastered on her face, she didn't even wait for an answer before she started carving deeper than before.

When she pulled the blade back, she stared down at her work, the dripping blood seeming to extend the letters as it fell down his leg. She glanced back at Joker again, seeing him writhe and bounce in anticipation. "Care to take a stab at it, my dear friend?"

"Oh I certainly would, my dear! I certainly would~" Joker purred as he took the knife back, "Especially since I know the perfect place for dear William. Oh he was one of your biggest cases that got you even some press for your ah.. brilliant hypnotism techniques, apparently. Now, ah.. turn over~"

Strange yelped as Joker grabbed him and thanks to Raven's magic, effortlessly turned him over. "Ohh, look how prominent and strong and healthy your back looks! Poor ol' Billy didn't have that kind of luck. He was disfigured and treated like SCUM wasn't he? Like a Quasi Moto of the 20th century! He got awfully depressed, and suicidal too." Joker tsked softly.. while he dragged the blade lightly back and forth over Strange's shivering back.. "And when you took him on… you helped him. Diiiiddn't youuuu?"

Strange was blubbering with his face smushed into the table.

Joker started carving the W into the very beginning of Strange's backside, right by his spine, too. The slashed lines were swiftly done, a whimper for every one. "Yesss, yes yes. You helped him! He got over that depression thing pretty quick when he became your new favorite! Your new little buddy!"

The I was lower case of course, so a quick sharp line was made downward, and then the very tip of the knife was poked in at the top of the line, and twisted back and forth, back and forth to grind into the skin until he made a good enough little hole for an I dot. Strange had almost screamed. Joker took notice that he was reaching the point of not caring anymore already, that if it hurt enough, he'd scream. And Joker liked that. Very, very much.

With a deep inhale and exhale, he made another deep line, and then another for the two L's. "I think I like the name William." Joker growled, and then giggled a little, looking at Raven with such joy, knowing she was enjoying the show he was putting on too. "It's such I promising name, isn't it? Even for the boy we're talking about. After all, what happened to him, hmm?" Another I was being made, and a sob made by Strange. "Ohhh, I think.. it was.. another disposable patient. But ahh, not like Kerstin. Not because she was worthless to you. Willy Billy boy was disposed of.. ahhh…" He looked up at the ceiling as he stopped, after the I, and brought the knife up to tap his chin like usual…

Only his knife was now dripping blood… He couldn't let that go. He grunted as he eyed the blood cautiously a moment.. and then.. casually lapped it up with his big tongue. "Hmmmm.." He hummed as he did so, and his eyes briefly glanced at Raven again, before he pulled his knife away and smacked his lips. "Ah, such bitter blood! I wonder if it's always been like that or just.. now that we're here to ruin your fun once and for all? Hmm?" Strange just shivered and made more blubbering noises.

"Oh yeah, where was I?" Joker went back to Strange's back and bit his lip, "Oh an A. A's have always been hard for me to do, but.. oh well!" He giggled and started off. Very. SLOWLY. With carving the circular shape. "I guess it's my own fault.. wanting to do proper lower case letters and all.. Hahaa." He laughed some more, sticking his tongue out that had just been licking up Strange's blood, while he really focused on finishing that beginning circle to his A.

"As I was sayin'.. Willy was disposed of.. because he was too. Smaaaaarttt." Joker dragged it out as he got to the stem line of the A, dragging it out a little longer than a normal a would look on paper. It almost looked close to a lowercase Q now.. "He was too smart for you. You thought he'd be a dumb little disfigured boy. That being disfigured also equaled mentally retarded! But m-mmm, not Willy. He was a smarty through and THROUGH." He growled suddenly in a sudden burst, and made a quick deep slice for the start of the M. "He was kinda like me in that way.. because he saw the real. YOU. Hugo Strange. He saw it. And he almost got AWAY with IT." Almost every growl was punctured with his quick swift finishing carvings of the letter M.

He finished the last line of it, and inhaled and exhaled as he stepped back..

"He was shot in the back as he was leaving Arkham.. as a cured case." Joker growled, and licked his knife once again, not even hesitating this time.. "Mmm.. a sniper got him.. but. No one cared enough about little William to investigate further.. and they figured it was just a hate crime from one of the ones who taunted him before.. And the famous Deadshot was hired as your new ah.. assistant every. Time. You had to take out someone who ended up being.. as smart as poor. Little. William." Joker finished with another smack to his lips.

It was with great pleasure that she turned control over to him. he was, after all, the one who so deserved the revenge. Raven was there as an accomplice, as a means to help him achieve his goal.

She was just along for the ride.

A gloved hand grasped at the blade in her possession and Raven let her hand trail on Joker's forearm for a bit, the two of them exchanging those oh so familiar smirks before she stepped to the side, allowing him full access to their squirming target.

Not much to do, she simply pulled one of the chairs over, spun it so that she sat facing the back of it, and watched. Her eyes followed Joker's hand, noting every flick, every little twist. The demon squirmed in her seat, writhing in glee at his every move. It was so deliciously sadistic, and it was still just the very beginning. If Strange thought that he'd be getting out of this soon, he had another thing coming to him. She wouldn't be surprised if it was sunrise by the time this all ended.

In fact…

She hoped for that.

"Good form, Jack~" she cooed out, complimenting him on his swift….'penmanship'.

Oh? Joker had stopped carving? This had caught her attention, ears perking up and head tilting to the side curiously. Mouth slightly ajar, she licked at her own lips at the sight of that ruby colored blade pressed to her companion's chin. A shudder, seeing his eyes flick over in that instant. 'What a showoff.,' the demoness thought to herself. She clawed at the back of the chair, watching…waiting…

A deep breath hissed out through her teeth as her lips curled up into that devilish smile.

The two dark souls continued in this manner for quite some time. Taking turns berating him and recounting his most painful stories, his 'worst' patients. Or so he would have labeled them in the past.

Joker and Raven exchanged chortles and glances as each one took great care adding a new name to the lovely portrait they were painting with the man's body. Each little cry and whimper emitted by the once 'powerful' man, however loosely that term might be used, made the slices all the better.

A soundtrack for their theatrics, if you would.

It wasn't long, though, before the man's entire body was covered in names. Some sprawled out in Joker's chicken-scratch. How unfortunate, he'd had to..heh…scratch out one or two. Spelling errors and all. Others, Raven's all capitals, deeper than Joker's cuts by just a little.

Raven looked at her hands, now stained red. She eyed Strange's face with malice. One spot left for the final name.

Her eyes met Joker's once more, both of them knowing exactly what would be done. She stood and strode to stand at the head of the table, by Strange's head. Her hands came crashing down on his shoulders, nails digging into the already tender flesh as she glared down at him. Raven glanced up at Joker once more, practically begging him forward with that gaze.

She wanted needed to see this last name carved in by him up close and personal.

And the man came right over, eyes locked right to Raven's glowing red. His own eyes were now as black as coal, but unlike coal, they shined in the dim light. Gleamed even.

"And now for the final name. Your last. Patient. Ever…" he murmured, and looked down at the shiny, sweaty, clean forehead.

The Russian man looked up with his big terrified eyes at Joker.. and even before the blade came down he started to scream again.

Joker had to hold onto part of his head itself as he pressed the sharp blade into the skin there, brought it all the way down, and dug in a bit, carving a line down.. very slowly.. and curling it, to finish the J, which probably hurt even more than a straight line into the skin.. because Strange's screams were reaching a pitch Joker would have never believed such a deep voiced man could reach.

He was likely going to lose his voice before he lost his life tonight.

Joker couldn't help giggling to himself at that, as he moved on to the A.. this time deciding to make it all in uppercase…His slanted cuts a little shakey but still good..

Next was the C, just a BIG. GIANT. CURVE. And Joker rolled his eyes up at this point in utter pleasure at the high, high scream. Oh, it was lovely..

Finally, the K, as Joker bit his ruby lip hard, and his movements into the skin became a bit quicker..

He was very riled up, by seeing his own name carved into this man's head. The letters a bright red now as they bled out all over…

Since his head was lying down, the blood dripped down the sides, mostly, and yet even that felt like it needed.. correcting.

Joker's hand moved from Strange's head.. to under it.. to slowly push it to lift up, and up… and the blood's path changed direction.. and started dripping right. Into. His. EYES.

Joker finally looked up at Raven again as Strange screamed and still squirmed under their grasp and went blind from his own blood stinging his eyeballs.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a beautiful sight, she concluded. Her demonic side found immense pleasure in this level of mayhem that the two of them had reached. Only more bliss to be sought as they continued with their plan.

Then that look, ohhh that look on his face. Raven felt a groan escape her as she saw Strange's grimacing look twist as he writhed. Jack's name, so beautifully carved, seemed to almost glisten with the sheen of the blood on his already dampened skin.

And at last with that last all too satisfied look from Joker, Raven rose from her slouched position and began to chuckle. The chuckling grew in intensity, sounding deeper and more menacing with each beat.

Her eyes seemed to bore down on the screaming man, and he froze. Voice still wavering as he wailed and stammered, Strange felt goosebumps rise through the throbbing flesh. He couldn't tell if it was deliriousness from the pain or what, but he felt that horrid chill washing over him; that feeling of complete and utter helplessness. Some small part of the man had come to terms with the fact that he was going to die there, naked and crying like a little bitch.

She finally released her grip on his shoulders, nails dragging over a few of the cuts. Grinning wider at his pained whimpers, Raven let her nails drag along his skin a little more as she walked around to the side of the table. Bits of his skin caught when she ran her hand over some of the deeper cuts, purposely digging her nails in to scrape them even more.

When she stopped, a single smirk and a glance over at the cabinet area was all it took for Raven and Joker to come to the idea of what to do next. No words needed to be spoken as the demoness nodded and left the table.

Retrieving one of the knives from the kitchen area, she twirled it in her fingers as she strutted back to the two.

"Where next, Jack?~"

Joker cackled darkly himself, as he stepped away from the man's head, and then over to his wriggling and twitching hands, that seemed held down by the invisible magic force of Raven's power.

And yet the grinning man could easily lift the hand, eyeing the fingers and humming. "I believe that these should go. After all, he used them all his lifetime for as bad cause.. and OH!" He gasped and grinned even more, letting go of the hand and letting it plop back down without a care as he scurried to the other end of the table.

He lifted a foot and looked at Raven knowingly grinning, all his teeth showing, "These too. He used these to escape us, after all.. and go from place to place, treating his "patients".." He looked across the table and up at Strange's face, sighing.

"You know, you're not the first man I've ever cut up into pieces.. Don't feel so special about that… You're just the only one I'm not going to be feeding your parts to any dogs. Eugh." He shudders as if actually disgusted by something for once. "Your parts would probably taste no good at ALL."

He giggled again after that, and walked over to Raven, eyebrows lifted and once again licking his lips appreciatively at her as he held out his hand to take the huge knife.. the edges much more jagged and sharp. Clearly made for thicker stuff to cut.. Like muscle tissue and bone joints and such.

When Raven gave him the blade, he came back over, eyes only looking at the blade in admiration for the moment..

"Hmmmm, let's start.. small, of course." He murmurred in a soft idle voice, before quietly placing his free hand over Strange's to hold it in place, and then…

CHUCK.

He used an almost graceful, violent, swift swing of his arm to bring the knife down and exactly, perfectly, in the very first joint of Strange's pinkie finger.

Aaaand there were the screaching wails of pain, back again!

He'd only used that first chop for the sake of showing off, but after that, he moved right to the next first joint of Strange's ring finger, his middle finger, his pointer, and finally the thumb.

"Ohhh, too bad the thumb has less joints than the rest." He tsked, as he casually went back to the pinkie, and started again.

It was.. almost like.. cutting freakin' vegatables up!

He even started humming a tune.. it sounded an aweful lot like that song about bones being connected to each other.

That first thunk was all Raven needed to hear before she took the smaller knife from Joker and moved to kneel by their special guest's feet. Gripping his ankle tight, she chuckled deep and low. "What say you we give our little guest the full treatment?"

She pressed the tip of the blade against the back of his ankle, just above his heel. Pressing it in very slowly, she held him tight as he squirmed. The man's foot twitched once more, causing a deep frown to form on the girl's face. "Now now, good Doctor. You're going to make me muss my cut up." She gripped even tighter and slid the knife up along his leg, slicing a good five inches up.

With this lovely little access point, Raven slid two fingers in and felt around for the tendon there.

A devilish smirk crossed her lips.

"Let's just prevent you from thrashing this foot now, shall we?~"

The demoness held tight on her target, removing her fingers and replacing them with the blade. Catching the tendon, she pulled on it so that she might have better means to slice through.

But no.. Slicing wouldn't work here.

A sawing motion had to be used to get through the tendon, each violent stroke used more pressure than the last, and Strange could feel it all. Raven's eyes seemed to roll back into her head in pure bliss, leaving her sawing blind for just a moment.

"Ohhohoho those screaaammmss~ Aaahhh!" She writhed in her seat enjoying this much more than she should…

Raven's tongue fell out of her barely parted lips, too concentrated on the task at hand to even care about keeping up appearances. She let out a soft grunt as the tendon finally gave way, Strange wailing out in pain.

Seeing that her job in the back of this foot was done, Raven moved to kneel in front, gripping the now bleeding ankle tighter. Rather nonchalantly, Raven began quick slices between each of his toes, smiling and bobbing her head along to Joker's humming.

When that was done, she glanced up, grinning as she slid the very tip of the knife underneath the wailing man's big toenail. "I've always /loooooved/ giving good pedicures, you know," she said as she pressed the blade deeper, a slight twisting of the knife. "I always pay close attention to detail." And with that she used the leverage she'd created to press downward on the handle, prying the nail up in a swift jerking motion.

Raven continued in this action for each of the toes on this foot. She sighed as she finished off with his pinky toe, grinning up at him. "I do say, I've never had any complaints before on my work. This is surely no exception~ A little…/messy/… but still beautiful nonetheless."

She let out a long breath and licked her lips as she eyed his other foot with glee.

"Time to turn attention to the other side now~"


	7. Chapter 7

Joker looked at the mess of his own work, blood pouring and splattering everywhere. On his gloved hands, on the table, all over what was left of Strange's hand as he he kept going till he got to the palm. "I find that the best jobs to do are always the ones you end up getting your ah.. hands. Dirty with." He chuckled a bit at his own punning, as he moved on to the next appendage himself.

It continued in the same fashion as the last, them chopping and sawing, and Strange screaming still and sending them both equally into blood thirsty, pleasurable bliss.

After finished the second hand, Jack hummed and looked at the severed pieces. "Hmm, I suppose I could try feeding those mutts out there with these after.." He idly said, and sorted them off to a little pile on the kitchen counter, like cut up veggies.

He watched Raven continue on her second foot a moment, shuffling around in his pocket, when suddenly his hand brushed over something.. familiar.

Slowly he took it out. The silver shined in the light of the fireplace, and then.. another, smaller flame was in the room as he flicked the Zapo lighter he had in his hand open, and slowly came closer to Raven.

"My dear, I believe I've found something else we can use to entertain our special guest." He said a little softly, eyes staying on the tiny flame.. Although.. in reality, he was not just looking at the little lighter flame. Oh no, no..

He was also looking passed it, at the man's quite large, and now rather untamed beard.. Which was unsurprisingly where most of his hair was.

Listening to Strange, she noted how his wails had turned to sobs. More or less numb from the pain, this once threatening and powerful man was reduced to a wavering lump of jell-o.

She took her time in prying off the last of his toenails, relishing the fact that it had elicited yet another sweet sweet scream from the writhing man. There wasn't much for her to say as she rose, knife and hands dripping in the glistening life-blood of their guest. "Oh really, Jack?"

Raven glanced over at him, her grim smile widening as she moved closer. "Ohhhh, I can certainly agree with you there~" Darkened eyes followed his gaze and rested on the man's beard as well. Only… her eyes shifted. Moving much…lower…

"SO much fun to be had with such a little flame."

She held her chin in her palm, blood-stained fingers resting on her lower lip as she spoke. "I wonder though…" Instinctively, her finger glided over her lip as if she were putting on a gloss of sorts. Those lips pressed together once more, a red coating now on the upper half as well.

Raven strode over to the bodies of his fallen henchmen, a slight sway in her step. With an idea in mind, she began to ruffle through their pockets. It wasn't long before her fingers brushed over her intended target, a small plastic lighter. "I knew one of them had to be a smoker." she said triumphantly, tossing the bit of plastic in Jack's direction.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw strange's head follow their movements, as if he thought there was any hope at all? Hah! The moron.

"Lighter fluid." Making her way back to her companion, she grinned. "Should come in handy for some…heh…other parts, don't you think?" Her blade was flicked in the direction of the man's hips and in turn, the most sensitive and protected part of any man's body.

"Oooh," Jack went as he saw where his fellow torturing companion had pointed her blade. He nodded and cackled, "I'll leave that up to you after I light up that old unneeded beard.."

He took the other lighter from her, grinning at her now bloody painted lips in an almost proud way, and waltzed up to the man's exhausted and horrified face.

"I suppose I coulda used a knife for this too, but hey," He shrugged and cut the other lighter Raven found with the very big knife, the fluid starting to ooze.. He quickly poured it over the bushy wild brown hair covering the man's jaw and chin. "I didn't want my knife all nasty and covered in hair. Eewww~"

He didn't pour it all, knowing Raven would use likely the rest. He just poured enough to flick his own zapo lighter on, and grin and hover it close to the beard…

"Bye bye only-hair-you-could-be-proud-of!" He burst into cackles as just an inch closer.. and WOOMF the beard was set ablaze and Strange was screaming and his eyes were HUGE and Joker could not. stop. LAUGHING. NOW!

Raven would have to take the lighters from him by herself he was almost folding in on himself, tears in his eyes.

The small blaze seemed to make the room so much brighter, she thought. Seeing the Joker in such hysterics made the demoness start to chuckle and chortle alongside him as she stared down at Strange. Raven slipped the lighters from his grasp swiftly, taking care not to spill what was left of the lighter fluid. The demoness glared down at the wailing man, grinning with her thoughts of what was about to happen.

His tear stained cheeks were reddening so very much now as the flames danced and licked at his skin. He managed to make eye contact with her one last time before she turned her attention back to her intended target.

Very carefully, she ran her blade along the man's hip, still grinning. The names along there had stopped bleeding, so she took it upon herself to open a few of the wounds back up.

Finally reaching his groin, the tip of the blade was pressed a little firmer at the base of the shaft.. "It seems you'll have no more use for this, good Doctor~" She pressed a little firmer, the tip just barely piercing skin. "Though I'm not even sure it was of much use before this…" He let out another long low wail in between his frantic and pained cries from the fire.

Slowly, painfully so, Raven poured a thin line of the lighter fluid about an inch from the man's incredibly unimpressive dick. It was with great pleasure that she lit that spot up with Joker's lighter.

Ohhhh how she loved watching the large man squirm and writhe against his restraint. And she knew that Strange knew what was coming. So without a witty remark, she took the flat side of the knife and placed it between his legs, raising his sac up just enough for her to pour the remaining lighter fluid over it.

She wanted to make eye contact with him, but settled for just closing her eyes as she flicked the lighter on once more. Raven held her breath as the flame was held closer and closer. She let out a pleasured whimper at the sound of the flame catching, followed with wails that made her cringe.

But he deserved this.

He deserved worse, but this was close second. With a satisfied grin, Raven looked up at Joker.

"Acceptable?"

Joker had sobered a bit from his laughing fit, but he sighed and cackled a bit again, licking his lips when Raven turned to him, and had the same satisfied look in her face.

"Ohhh, yeah, more than acceptable. This is.. this. is. sensational.~" He purred, and watched it a little more, drinking in the sight, the heat, the sounds.

Finally, he grinned real huge, and lifted a finger. "It only needs one. more. thing.."

He took both knives, and then went to the kitchen drawers and found two more. He bared his teeth in a savage, hungry, monsterous grin as he marched over one more time to the burning man's squirming body.

Strange actually managed to notice and look up at the Joker, and whatever he saw in Joker's face, made his stinging eyes really begin to water and sob, and blubber.

He knew this was the finale.

Joker lifted one knife, eyes going for that squirming stub left of a hand, and SHRRRK went the big blade as he shoved it down, into the middle of the palm, and through to the table to stick there.

Joker inhaled deeply at the cry that received, and marched over to the second hand.

Once again, another squishy loud SHHHRRRK as another knife went through.

Joker looked up and across the table at Raven. His eyes only held the light of the fire reflecting in them. They were souless, cold, black pits. A monster in human flesh.

He licked his lips once again, and slowed his pace as he went over to the stubs at the end of the body.

He raised another knife, and sent it crashing down through the mess there, to pin that left leg to the table. He bit his lip hard and shuddered, loving the sound of the blade going through flesh and bone…

And then he went to the final stub of an appendage.

He looked all the way up at Strange, who seemed almost… gone now.. But his eyes were still open.. and Joker let out a loud whooping cackle at how his face looked, nearly dead, terror and pain forever etched into his face.

That last glimmer of life that showed who Dr. Hugo Strange really was.

Just another pathetic human man.

Joker slammed his own smaller blade he'd gotten from his coat into the last part. And for this one, he had to twist it and shove it harder than the rest to get through.

But he loved it all the more.

"I think that's the end of our… session… Dr. Hugo. Strange.~"

And his cackles of triumph rang out above the roar of the fire as it spread over the body and the wooden table.


	8. Chapter 8

It was with a grim smile that she handed over the blade in her hands, knowing full well Joker's final intent. Finally standing upright, Raven allowed herself the pleasure of stepping back and watching the man writhe and cry for a few minutes as Joker got himself set up. When he'd returned to the room, Raven stood tall to watch closely this final act in their beautifully twisted show.

"A fitting end, I think. No dignity whatsoever, no recognition. Not a soul to hear him scream~" She watched as Joker eyed Strange's first hand hungrily. "How foolish of you, Doctor. You thought coming out to the middle of nowhere would be good for you."

Her eyes did not leave her companion's face as he thrust the blade through the stubbed palm. That, right there, was the face of pure bliss. Unyielding pleasure in just one movement, spurred on by the squirming of the man below.

Licking at the blood on her lip, her gaze didn't falter. Raven stayed focused on Joker's determined grin. Hearing the all too pleasing squish and crack of the second palm as the blade slammed through it, coupled with that scream from Strange's lips, made the demoness shudder. One hand rose and took rest at the side of her neck, the other gripping at the fabric of her cloak. She all but froze when…

Those eyes.

Joker's eyes. So fueled with desire for this sweet revenge, they pierced her deeper than she ever believed possible.

Raven was locked on those dark eyes as the man strode towards her end of the table. Her nails pressed firm against the skin of her neck when she clenched her hand, shuddering again at the sound of crunching bone. Joker looked like he was enjoying this just as much, that only made her smirk widen.

Then came the time for that last limb to be pinned down. In practically the same manor, save for the twisting and scraping of the slightly duller blade. This was it. Their work was all but finished.

Feeling that he could no longer escape them, Raven finally released her hold on Strange. Now he was free to toss and fight those blades that held him there, a futile attempt to save himself from the death that was so very close to him.

She groaned out, turning in a small circle. Whirling back about to face Joker, she was grinning wide. "A fabulous show, Jack. Beautifully done."

Her eyes darted over to the raging fireplace in the room for a moment before moving back to lock on his once more. She stepped a bit closer to him, still grinning wide.

Jack grinned and dramatically bowed to her, one hand on his chest, his other arm spread out. "Thank you, my dear. But I certainly wouldn't have been able to pull any of this off without you. You and your amazing powers and creative ideas.~" He straightened up and also drew closer to her, black eyes boldly staring into those red demon ones.

The man took the demoness' clawed, blood-covered hand, and brought it to his lips to kiss it, still staring at her as he drew her even nearer to him..

"I loved watching you work all night, Raven… The things you did.." His eyes rolled up and he made a deep appreciative noise, clearly showing how it affected him, and then looked back at her once again, baring his teeth in a hungry grin.

Without another word, he swooped in to kiss her blood-painted lips, pushing his tongue in through, to taste her, to taste Strange's blood on her mouth, and to let her taste him. The kiss was a little animalistic on both their parts, but also passionate, in it's own twisted way as they held each other tightly.

A part of Jack's mind very much wanted to push Raven into any wall near by, and have his unhinged way with her gorgeous body. But another part knew what Raven had been thinking as she'd glanced at the fireplace before this. He may be a very horny individual, but that did not have complete control of him.

Pulling away with a gasp, panting and licking his own lips, Jack couldn't help grinning again. Christ she was just perfect for him. Her own unhinged demonic nature matching his own inhuman-like sociopathic nature. Together they were like a weapon of mass destruction just waiting to happen!

He turned slightly, still holding one arm around her and waved to the fire place as if introducing it to her.

"I believe you wanted to, ah.. add a little "finishing touch" of your own before we leave this place once and for all, my dear?" He purred sweetly. He loved that they could both equally figure out what the other wanted to do without them saying it.

There was a content smirk on her face as she watched him bow. Her ego enjoying that recognition so very much. Was it the pride in her, or was it that part of her Father that made her yearn to command and rule?

Hm..

She wouldn't know…

But as he stood there, lips pressed firm against her knuckles, Raven couldn't help but grin even wider. A slight rush flying through her, the demoness never protested his advances. In fact, she encouraged them with matching looks of her own.

"Jack you flatter me. Heh. I'm just so very glad I could help you achieve such…bliss." Her lips pressed into a grin, she chuckled out.

And then there was that kiss. All at once, she completely ignored the roaring fire just feet away from them and focused on the contact. Had she been in her normal state, such an act would have left her mighty weak in the knee. But no. Not this girl. This girl so filled with demonic power, strength, and…urges wouldn't be stopped by something so silly. No. That racing of her heart meant that she was ready to hold her own.

Eyes widening slightly, a hand of hers instinctively flew to grip at the back of Jack's neck. Had he not already had hold of one, she might have strangled him out of pure reflex. Her breath stood still as she fought with his embrace. She didn't want to push him away, oh no. She just wanted to make sure he knew that this demon wasn't one to be easily tamed.

Voraciously, she reciprocated his passion, her hand tangling into his hair and pulling him even deeper. Sharpened teeth barely grazed his lip when they pulled apart. From the angle Joker was looking down at her, it was hard to tell if the redness of her cheeks was from him or just the glow of the flames. Their eyes locked for that moment, the demon felt that connection stir. It was that chemistry that her 'nice' counterpart had never acted on.

Her own heart racing, she took a few deep breaths to steady herself before nodding at his words.

"You know me so well," she commented, smirking wide.

Wrenching herself from his grasp, she seemed to practically float over to the fireplace. The girl reached down and pulled on the end of a burning log. With a sly glance over at her companion, she walked back. "You know, I'm not sure what would kill him faster…" Her eyes seemed to gleam with passion now.

"Burning alive…dehydration…lack of oxygen…bleeding out…" She let out a low chuckle.

"Oh Jack~" she cooed out. "So many options… But shall we start small?" Eyeing the table legs, she grinned even wider.

"It's all up to you now, Darling Raven." Jack cooed back. He loved how they were acting so sweetly to each other, despite the scene.

He put his hands in his pockets and smiled, "I've had all of my fun, and I'll gladly watch whatever you want to do next with what is left of this little entertaining place and our… not-so-special anymore guest." He giggled and swayed on the balls of his feet.

Jack inhaled deeply, letting the smell of burning flesh and burning wood combine and flood his senses. It was almost relaxing like some kind of twisted incense.

That was all the encouragement she needed. The demoness let out an eerie little giggle and made sashayed back over to the table. With the flame from the log in her hands, she set each of the table legs ablaze. Raven cackled out louder and louder as the flames slowly worked their way up the wood. The bright light seemed to make her skin glow, true radiance shining through in her every move.

"Not much left to do except let nature take its course now." She tossed the wood in her hands under the table, just letting it do it's thing.

Eyeing the bodies in the corner, she decided it best if they brought a little more light to the room. Raven grinned at Jack once more before taking another log from the fire and casually tossing it on the aforementioned bodies.

"I dare say we're done here," she said softly, walking back to his side. She stood tall, confident and all too satisfied. Her grin said it all as she looked up at Joker, those eyes still glowing bright.

Jack drank in her cackles and- especially -her giggles, enjoying them while he could, knowing after this and when Raven would return to her normal self, those sounds would be a rare thing.. Unless he worked hard to discover a way eventually to.. Hmmmm.

In any case, he nodded once, saying "Mmm, a very beautiful end to a very fun party.~ Now, Let us—"

And then suddenly he remembered one more teeny tiny thing, and zipped over to grab the severed fingers and such from the kitchen counter. He really did mean to use at least them for the purpose of feeding those poor pooches still outside.

"As I was saying, let us depart~." He grinned, came up to Raven, offering his arm for her to link her arm to.

They began to waltz out of the shack arm in arm as the blaze inside grew and spread more and more, warming up their retreating backs.

She took his arm and let her shoulders relax as her grip on him tightened. A true kindred spirit she'd found in him tonight. This darkness would try to make more of herself known. If only for his sake.

'You're despicable…' the 'normal' Raven spoke out in her mind. 'And you loved it~' she thought right back, eyes narrowing and smirk widening.

The two of them made their way back across the field, the dim light of day barely noticeable off in the distance. Once they were back by their original rendezvous point, Raven stopped them and whistled for the dogs.

Like the obedient little things they were, they came running.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack smiled warmly at the dogs as they came up and quickly sat obediently before them both.

He came forward and slowly went down on one knee, spreading his hands out with the severed bits in them, and dropping them for the- most likely -starving mutts to chow down on.

Jack watched them with a twisted fascination as he spoke to Raven, "You don't suppose we could ah, teleport them back with us to my hideout, Raven?" After a minute he turned his head to look back up at her.

Despite all he had done tonight, the man was still able to pull off a big sweet puppy face and pout.

Even though he was sure he didn't need to use it.

That face would even make this heart of hers melt. Brushing a bit of his hair back, Raven let her hand linger on his cheek as she smiled.

"Of course we can, Jack."

She leaned forward and gave him a light peck on the tip of his nose. "It's the least I could do for you. You did invite me to this thrilling party."

All the while, the dogs sat and ate hungrily at the scraps before them, their tails wagging like mad. She reached over to scratch one behind the ears and smiles. "They're good dogs."

If Jack had a tail, it'd be wagging like crazy, too. He really smiled at Raven, and under his make up he felt his cheeks warm up at her little show of affection.

It was amazing how they'd gone from bloody, cold torture and murder, to being so sweet on each other.

"Yeah, most dogs can be if you get to know them and give em' a chance." He chuckled, standing up again from his kneeling position.

The dogs finished the last of the severed fingers, and were sniffing around and looking up at the two as if they might have some more.

"Time to see your new home." Jack simply said. He hummed thoughtfully, looking at all three, and then smirked and said, more to himself, "Groucho, Chico, and Harpo."

She sighed and stood straight up, offering her hand to Joker. When he took it and rose to stand beside her, she just nodded and waved her arm. That familiar darkness surrounded the two of them and the three dogs, quietly whisking them away.

Save for the burning building with the mangled rotting bodies inside, it was like they'd never even set foot in that field.

They reappeared inside the hideout, and the dogs went wild. Running around the place, sniffing at everything, just full of little fluffy puppy wonder. Raven stepped away from Jack and pulled her cloak off. The blood on it was making it a bit awkward to wear properly. Right.. She should probably wash her hands now…

CH 9

Jack chuckled as his hired men in his hideout sort of flipped out a little at the prospect of suddenly DOGS running around, and also their boss appearing out of thin air, along with that freaky demon girl from before, and ALSO at the crack of freakin' dawn.

Ok, so Joker was known for going off and leaving and then coming back at real random times without saying anything. But still. With the demon lady present, it couldn't have been a good outing.

Jack looked back at Raven and lifted an eyebrow at her inspecting all the messy, messy blood.. Hmm..

"Hey," He nodded at the stairs, "You're completely welcome to my ah humble bathroom, dear." He smirked.

Oh how entertaining it was to see the faces of the henchman twist in confusion at the sight of the demoness. Had they really thought that was the last they'd see of her? Heh… 'Fraid not, boys.

She followed his nod and looked towards the stairs, and then back down at her hands. The blood had dried…that would be a bitch to clean out from under her nails…

Even hellspawn like to keep up certain appearances, after all.

Her own lips flattened into a smirk, matching his. With a nod, she was on her way up the stairs, a bit of a flounce in her step. She was going to milk this as much as she possibly could.

It wasn't that hard for her to find the bathroom. The door to it was open. Convenient…

Stepping inside she closed the door, deciding not to lock it. Raven turned the spout on, cranking the water on full blast at a practically scorching temperature. She was determined to turn the room into a damn sauna. A content sigh escaped her lips as the spandex peeled from her shoulders and was casually tossed into the corner. With a wary step, she entered the shower and just stood there for a moment.

Water rolling down her back, her eyes closed and her head rolled to the side. Damn she was tense…

Jack's eyes drifted.. and indeed ended up watching the demoness as she ascended his hideout's stairs.

When she was out of sight, he looked around, and smirked some more at his men.

He went over to the kitchen area to see if there was any coffee… Oh, of course there wasn't. It was almost 5 something in the morning. Why would there be coffee?

Then again, since it was so early, why were his men still here?

He bit his lip and leaned against the counter, still watching the dogs and also smiling as one came up to him and hopped up, putting his paws up on Jack.

He grinned and scritched the sweet thing behind his ears. Definitely Chico.. He thought to himself, chuckling a little.

Jack heard the tap go on upstairs, and his mind immediately bombarded him.

With those thoughts.

Jack swallowed, still giving Chico attention a little, until his mind wandered way too much, and he could not, for the life of him, focus anymore on anything else.

He couldn't stop thinking of every. single. thing Raven did tonight to Strange.

It was playing back in his head like he'd recorded it on video.

"Hey, hey BOSS!" One of his men came over, shouting.

Jack snapped right out of it and pushed off the counter.

"WHAT." He snapped.

The man shrunk back a little, but didn't leave. He stammered, but finally got up enough courage enough to ask "Uh, well s-should we s-stay still? Or.. or can we's all go for the n-night— Day." He corrected himself quickly.

Jack sneered and rolled his eyes. "M' surprised you ignorant lot are still here."

"Oh…" Was all the other could say.

…..

"SO GO, THEN. WHAT, DO YOU NEED A HALLWAY PASS? SCRAM." Joker barked, and unsurprisingly, all the grown men scrambled right out of the building right away. Not even going to pick anything up, put anything away. They just zipped right out without looking back.

But, surprisingly, the dogs also backed away from Joker and flopped down, whimpers coming from all three.

Joker blinked at them, and then sighed.

"Aww. Not you boys. You three are just as welcome as our little lovely guest upstairs." He grinned.

And… that just made him realize how.. alone he was.. with her now.

Jack whirled back around to glare down at the counter, hands tapping on it.

He sighed loudly, shaking his head and lowering it a moment to the counter.

…..

He was like that a good few minutes.

The shower sounds still easily heard.

….

And then he finally stood up straight, quietly pulled off his jacket, put it over a chair, and then threw his bloody gloves on the table.

Jack ran a hand up through his hair, put his hands in his pockets, and whistled Singing in the Rain softly as he slowly walked up the stairs and turned the corner.

And he went right to the bathroom, and quietly opened the door, and walked in, closing it gently behind him.

She sighed and slumped against the shower wall. It took a lot of energy to be that vicious… If it had been just her there, the man might have lasted a whole ten minutes. But no. She took things slow…slow torture was excruciating for the demoness. Yes, the screams and wails made it all worth it, but the still wished she could have let loose on that damn man.

One thought, other than that, lingered in her mind. Red eyes still closed, she felt her lips curl up into a grin.

At least Jack's face was worth it.

Jack…

Would the demoness' thoughts linger here for long? Or would they be fleeting? Hmm… Seemed that it would be lingering today. And why not? After that display back at the shack, she found herself enamored with this deranged and twisted man.

Her ears perked up, there was shouting downstairs. That bellowing voice, deep and commanding, made her shiver a bit. Turning her attention away from the ruckus downstairs, Raven decided it would be best to actually get to the washing…

She could have sworn she heard footsteps, a slight draft rushing through the bathroom as the door opened.

Her breath was coming to her a bit more shallow now, the onset of nerves imminent, no matter how 'confident' her Evil!Persona was.

There was the shuffling of feet, a light humm in the air now. She wasn't surprised. Not in the least.

"You didn't happen to bring towels with you, did you?" She asked, chuckling at him. Eyes still shut, the demoness let out a soft purr.

There was a chuckle in return from the other side of the curtain, the sounds of clothing ruffling and moving, dropping to the floor. Jack didn't respond in turn to her words, though..

Not until he was pulling the curtain back a bit, eyes locked right on her. His bare feet stepping in to join curtain being pushed back again.

"Don't worry, I think the towels are under the sink." She wouldn't be able to quip back to that though, as he wouldn't allow it.

Scarred lips crashing down over hers for the second time that morning as the hot water rushed down and washed away the blood and paint on Jack's body, face, and the hands that were now going back to her.

The water also graciously drowned out the loud sounds of a body slamming against a tiled wall. Along with the other noises that came soon after.

~Fin~


End file.
